The Romance of Tropes
by superfelix
Summary: 8 short Carol and Daryl 'love' drabbles made for the tv universe landcomm.
1. Meet Cute

**Title:** The Romance of Tropes

**Pairing:** Daryl Dixon & Carol Peletier ++

**Summary: **8 short drabbles.

**Beta: **My friend Suzanne took a look for me.

**Trope:** Meet Cute

**Summary:** Daryl is missing his shirt.

**Word Count: **127

**Warnings:** Takes place before season 1.

* * *

"What the Fuck!" Daryl mumbled, and walked the perimeters of the tent he shared with his brother, his eyes looking for the yellow checked shirt he had left carelessly outside in the dirt yesterday night. Merle and him had settled with a useless group of walker bait two days ago and some of his things were already missing.

Daryl was still chewing on his thumbnail as this mousy woman with the very short hair and the ugly two-for-one catalogue pants walked toward him with a big basket under her arm. With lowered eyes she handed him his freshly washed and clean smelling, perfectly folded shirt.

Daryl was so thrown off guard by this gesture that he choked on all the curses he had spilling from his lips.


	2. The Four Loves

**Trope:** The Four Loves

**Summary:** Daryl studies.

**Word Count: **139

**Warnings:** Takes place between season 3 and 4.

* * *

Daryl closed C.S. Lewis' book about the four different types of love and frowned. He understood Storge, Philia and Eros but the whole chapter about Agape was too much for his overloaded brain.

It was a long day with a dangerous supply run and weapon training for the new arrivals. Daryl thought reading an hour before going to bed would relax him but the newest book suggestion by Beth didn't please him at all. Most of the time she hit his taste but not this time. All the theory about love confused him.

Daryl preferred to have connections with people and not read about it or classify them. But as Carol passed his cell with a big smile waving with her toothbrush, she was on the way to her own bed, he opened the book again to check something.


	3. Flirting under Fire

**Trope:** Flirting under Fire

**Summary:** Daryl and Carol on night watch.

**Word Count: **154

**Warnings:** Takes place between season 2 and 3.

* * *

A couple of weeks ago they had lost the farm and hadn't found a safe spot yet. The survivors ran from one house to the next shed, always in search of a new home. The nights had been hard with the change to fall.

Carol sat close to a dying fire, stars shining brightly in the endless dark. It was her watch. She was relieved because no walker noises or stink hung in the air. But a creaking branch made her jump.

"Just me," Daryl said, reaching for the pointed gun in Carol's hands.

"Cool down."

But he was proud that his weapon training was being heeded so well. It was over a minute before Daryl realized they still held each other's hands. The cold metal was between them, but they held hands.

Daryl felt he was as red as a tomato. It didn't get better because Carol's eyes never left his blushing face.


	4. Everyone can see it

**Trope:** Everyone can see it.

**Summary:** Everyone can see it.

**Word Count: **186

**Warnings:** Takes place between season 3 and 4.

* * *

Everyone can see it - true!

Rick and Carl saw them together in the garden planting more vegetables. She dug the holes and he set the seedlings. Their hands touched now and then, making them gleam with happiness.

Maggie and Beth broke in on them in the showers. Both had their separated cubicle but they sang together.

Tyreese noted during a walker fence clearing that he took his red hanky to wipe away blood and guts from her cheeks. But maybe he was wrong. All his attention was on Karen.

Judith didn't understand it yet but many of her bedtime stories were in the voice of Carol but him rocking her in his strong arms.

When Hershel rested in one of the big armchairs in the library to read the bible or a classics, over the top of his book he would see them snuggled on a couch. Each one would be in a corner reading, but her feet would be resting in his lap enjoying a warm rub now and then

No, if you asedk THEM, they are NOT but everyone else can see it.


	5. Headbutt of Love

**Trope:** Headbutt of Love.

**Summary:** Daryl went home without his brother.

**Word Count: **170

**Warnings:** Takes place after 3 x 15 This Sorrowful Life.

* * *

Daryl sneaked back to the prison, still unaware of the last passing hours. He had found Merle, or the soulless envelope which had been his brother and had finished him as tears rolled down his face. Daryl had found a quiet spot close to a small pond and had dug the grave quickly.

He was numb and as Daryl saw the prison in front of him he had a strong urge to turn away, didn't want to face the reality. He feared if he had to talk about the new situation and the death of his brother, he would break.

At least Carol was the one who opened the gate for him. Why was he so exhausted? Today he didn't ride the bike to the compound, he got off right next to his friend, allowing his brother's bike to tip over.

Carol immediately understood what had happened. There were no words in the world that could soothe him. Carefully she reached for Daryl's head and pressed her forehead against his.


	6. Like an old married couple

**Trope:** Like an old married couple.

**Summary:** Dancing in the morning.

**Word Count: **133

**Warnings:** Takes place between season 3 and 4.

* * *

Hershel took a long sip of his newly brewed peppermint tea and snuggled deeper in the old armchair. He really liked this show in the morning. It would start any second. The old man could already hear the steps of the feral hunter. Daryl paused two seconds under the doorframe to check the recreation room before he entered. Of course Carol stood by the kitchenette making breakfast for everyone.

Daryl nodded a greeting. Glenn also received a good morning.

Then the dance started. There were no touches, just little smiles, nods and gestures. Now they asked about each other's night, shared a laugh and then the meal was served.

Hershel sighed. Only a kiss was missing and Carol and Daryl would have looked just like he and his wife during their morning routine.


	7. Moment Killer

**Trope:** Moment Killer

**Summary:** Cooling down.

**Word Count: **252

**Warnings:** Takes place between season 3 and 4.

* * *

Carol and Daryl had the evening shift at the watchtower. It was always the best shift because they could go to bed around two and were allow to sleep in at the next morning with no breakfast duties. An addition bonus was the breathtaking Georgia sunset in all kinds of red to purple to black and the beautiful starry sky. They had become quite good in finding the planets and constellations over the last months. Plus they could have supper alone on the small table with a single candle in the middle. Pretty romantic they always joke but tonight Carol finally wanted to take the initiative. She had wet dreams of Daryl for weeks. By accident she saw him under the shower jerking off and gasping her name. All the flirtation and bonding - she finally needed him, all of him, wanting to take the next step in their unusual relationship.

Carol followed Daryl to one of the balustrade corners, caging him with her arms. She licked her lips and moved on her toes, relieved and so happy that Daryl bent toward her with an acknowledging smile on his lips. They were only inches away from each other, could already feel each other's breath, as the glass door flew open. Carl stood in the frame and splattered them with cold water from a squirt gun.

"You're dead," Daryl grumbled, and sprinted after the boy.

Carol hung her head. "We shouldn't have suggested these toys for the summer heat," she murmured to herself.


	8. I will find you

**Trope:** I will find you.

**Summary:** Daryl found Carol in the tombs

**Word Count: **130

**Warnings:** Takes place after 3 x 06 Hounded.

* * *

"I have found you," Daryl whispered overwhelmed with relieve and happiness. Carefully he reached around Carol's haggard body and carried her out of the dark tombs. On the way to Block C, Carol awoke from her delirium. She smiled as Daryl placed her onto the covers from a bunk but she was still so tired.

"Welcome back," he said, placing a mug of water against her chapped lips.

When Carol opened her eyes again, Daryl still was at her side. "You need more water," he said, and came closer to sit by her side.

"I want to change my clothes and need to wash. Will you help me?"

"Of course, but later. First I need to introduce you to," Daryl stopped because luck was always combined with grief these days.


End file.
